


Courtesies that I despise in me

by bluebells



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Conflicts and challenges, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Public sex (ish), Trapped or stranded together, biochemical warfare, doomcio week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebells/pseuds/bluebells
Summary: It was fine to cascade heats and disrupt the ranks of the enemy, until the Omega was your own.





	Courtesies that I despise in me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparrowswing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowswing/gifts).



> Title taken from Portishead's "Sour times", though I'm partial to [the acapella cover by the Civil War](https://youtu.be/ju3K7dP7n8s) ("'Cause nobody loves me, it's true; not like you do").

Sometimes, Akande really despised biology. Specifically now as he tried to ignore the insistent Omega nuzzling against his cheek as he steered the gondola through the back canals of Rialto’s waterways.

His Alpha instincts rankled at their exposed position, but somehow this was the least expected way to get Lúcio to safety. Lacroix would cover their escape.

“You fought for me,” Lúcio needled, too warm hands pushing up his chest and the valley of his spine. The medic pressed his entire weight against Akande’s side and an abrupt spike of his need made Akande stumble in his seat, head spinning.

He had to stay focused.

“I didn’t fight,” Akande reminded him, grumbling as he pushed himself upright again. He made no special effort to force Lúcio away when the man slid into his lap, straddling one of his thighs, it felt too cruel. Lúcio was trembling, his skin hot and his clothes damp from sweat where Akande pressed a hand low on his back to steady him.

They had to get him to a proper medical facility.

What sort of medic went into the field without heat remedies? Without being inoculated? Omegas were the most vulnerable, it was standard biochemical warfare.

Akande was more enraged because it was his own fault.

He had asked Lacroix when he found her studying her poison mine that morning. Turning it to the late morning sun, the liquid rippled with the light in ruddy shades.

 _“The chemists are amusing themselves,”_ she had said, frowning with suspicion. _“The new mines have changed their color. I was not consulted.”_

Neither was he, but it did not breach protocol. He encouraged every facet of their organisation to strive for continuous improvement.

It had seemed like two minutes later the update rang in his ears, _“I have caught you un grenouille, Monsieur”_ and he rounded the corner of the old theatre onto a scene of chaos: his own Talon agents crashing and swarming against each other like crazed animals as they fought to be the last one standing. As though they weren’t here on a unified mission, as though they weren’t all out of position and Akande wouldn’t have their heads.

Lacroix had watched from above on the balcony of her sniper’s perch, hand on her hip with a shallow sneer of disdain. Curled at her feet, salvaged from the crush below, a figure in blue, green, and gold coughing to expel the poison from his lungs.

Akande’s heart had almost stopped.

It was fine to cascade heats and disrupt the ranks of the enemy, until the Omega was your own.

Lúcio whined at the hand in his hair, tugging him away from the sensitive juncture beneath Akande’s jaw. “You won!” As though his agents put up any resistance at the blood-arresting sound of their Alpha’s roar. He tried to halt Lúcio’s complaints with one of those looks that told him Akande was unimpressed and growing impatient.

Lúcio’s eyes were large and dark, pupils dilated beyond reason. “I chose you.”

“There was no choice!” Akande snapped.

Lúcio’s expression fell and some cursed part of Akande’s programming regretted it. Searching his face, Lúcio leaned in, his words warm over the Alpha’s lips. “Don’t abandon me,” he pleaded, soft and scared, something Akande had never heard in him before.

Lúcio was fire, mirth and hope. He was not vulnerable, he did not need to be protected–

“You shouldn’t have been there. It isn’t your job to challenge our snipers,” Akande scolded even as he steered the gondola to rest beneath the meagre shelter of a bridge. They were far enough from the docks and most populated sections of the city. With luck, the scent of Lúcio’s heat would not travel far.

And if it did, if anyone dared to contest Akande after his beautiful medic surged against him, whimpering with relief when the Alpha finally held him tight and plundered his mouth…

Let them try.


End file.
